Little Red Shadow
by WolfxSoul
Summary: She left her only family to pursue her dream, finding her father. She had no intention to join a pirate crew, but... you know Luffy. Once he gets an idea in his head, there is no talking him out of it. Join Red in her journey to control her devil fruit powers, sailing the seas with the Straw Hat Pirates, and trying to find her father. OcxLuffy Title change
1. Red

I'm not sure how I found myself there.

A little girl found me, said I was drifting in the ocean, clutching onto a plank for dear life.

I couldn't remember anything, not even my name.

"Red," the little girl named Rika said to me. I didn't know what she was talking about until she explained. "That will be your name until you remember your name." I suppose it made sense. My hair is red, my eyes..., well one of them,red, clothes red, everything red. Plus, I had this band on my bicep that had 'Lil' Red' stitched into it. I owed her and her mother for helping me and providing me with food and shelter.

"I think Red suits you," Ririka, Rika's mother said as she continued to clear some glasses. I nodded, and told Rika thank you for the name.

"Would you like me to help you?" I asked Ririka. She paused her cleaning before smiling.

"If you would be a dear and help with dishes. We had more people than usual tonight."

"Yeah, since those stupid marines came, we haven't had any customers."

"Rika!" Her mother scowled in fear that someone would over hear. I began to silently wash the dishes as Ririka tended to a customer.

* * *

Night time came and it had mark the forth night I had been on the island. The first two days I had been passed out, recovering from starvation and dehydration. I learned that I had this strange feeling when night came. Somehow, I felt the most alive.

Sneaking out of the house, I made my way to the area of trees closest to the home. I didn't enter the forest area though. The darkness made me feel weird. When I stepped on shadows, I felt like something slithering up my legs. Sitting on the ground, staring at the trees, I hear a low growl rumble. It wasn't a threatening growl, more like a playful one.

Sit.

Stare.

When I finally felt like I was ready to sleep, I got up and turned my back on the moon. My shadow clearly outlined by the light of the full moon. It was strange how it stretched out so far. A curious thought crossed my mind.

What is it like to be a shadow?

I thought of it like another person, connected to another being through the soles of their feet.

Blink.

I swore that my shadow waved. Standing there, I waited. Nothing happened, until I thought about it waving again. It did so and the other shadows around began to wiggle and wave, as if dancing. I was scared and took off running. Slipping back into the guest room Ririka was letting me stay in, I hid under the covers. Closing my eyes, I thought of nothing more than to sleep.

* * *

Sheets of yellow rays sifted through the window and brought it's warmth to my face. Upon opening my eyes, I was greeted by a smiling Rika. She held the largest grin and held something behind her back.

"Look at what I found! I think it's yours." She set a damp bag on the ground and I shifted to a sitting position on the bed. "I'm lucky I found it before those marines did." I gave her a grateful smile before picking the bag up. It wasn't really heavy, but there was some weight to it. I undid the knot and reached inside. The first thing I pulled out was a rather nice looking journal. Again, Lil' Red was on the cover, but when I opened it up, most of the pages were soaked and all the writing was smudged. One of the pages though, had a curious drawing on them. It was of a strange looking fruit that looked like a melon that had some swirls embedded in it. Rika looked at it curiously before looking at me.

"I think I've seen something like that in a book my grandpa had. I'll go get it." With that, the little girl took off out of the room. I continued my search through the bag. There was another red shirt like the off the shoulder one I was wearing now and instead of red shorts, there was a red skirt. Something hard stubbed my fingers when I reached in again. I pulled out a picture frame. My eyes went wide as I looked at the picture.

There were three people. One was a little girl with bright red hair in a side pony tail. She had a big grin on her face as she held onto the hands of the two others. She wore a white dress that had a red star on the bottom and no shoes.

Another figure was that of a tall woman who looked in her twenties. She smiled sweetly at the girl and her faded red hair was swept up in the breeze. She wore a pink sundress and was trying to keep her hair out of her face. The most stunning thing about her was her eyes. They glistened with a blue deeper than the ocean yet brighter than any star, with an amazing swirl of purple that fought against the blue.

The last figure was another woman, younger than the other one. Her hair was as bright red like the child's and her red eyes glistened with happiness. She was dressed in all red. A red sunhat shielded her eyes from the sun and her red dress picked up in the wind. She too, smiled down at the child.

I remembered.

I knew who they were.

I remembered who I was.

Tears escaped my eyes as I clutched the photo close to my chest.

Aunty Luca...

Mom.

* * *

So this is my One Piece... I was fighting between two characters to write about but I decided on Red.

So please review and other stuff... thanks. T.T I'll give you... cupcake?

Picture of Red going up on my deviantart soon. WolfXSoul... that's my name.

I pulled this out of nowhere and this will be like a Ocx... Idk. For now it's like OcxLuffy OcxSanji OcxZoro OcxAce and any other really hot guy... yeah! Reversed Harem! yeah. Thank you Host Club for teaching me things.


	2. Shadow Shadow

The nights on Midnight Island were always long, no matter what season it was. Nobody knows why, the inhabitants didn't really care. Colorful lights would decorate the streets and would always feel like there was a festival going on. Everyone enjoyed the quiet atmosphere of the island.

I suppose that's why Mom and Aunty returned there while I was still in the womb. Mom wanted to raise her child some place safe, somewhere peaceful. Aunty just followed her older sister, knowing that she could still study medicine on their home island.

As a child, I did question sometimes why I didn't have a dad like the other kids, but for the most part, I was content with my mom and aunt. They were all I needed.

Everything was wonderful...

Until mom got sick.

Aunty would spend all her time trying to figure out what she had and trying to treat her. That left me alone, as much as both of them hated it. I was old enough to take care of myself and instead of hanging with the few friends I had, I would help my aunt take care of my mom. For the first year, it was bumpy, but the second year was the worst. We were told by other doctors that if the second year didn't take her, then mom had a chance of living. That year passed, mom barely hanging on. It took till the middle of the three year for her to get up on her own. She was doing good, but there was always the chance that she would get really sick again and I didn't want to take that chance. I wanted to sail to find a cure so that I would always have my mother, not worrying if she was going to pass away tomorrow or a year from now.

So one night, I was packing my things to go. I had written a note for my aunt to find and I was going to sneak out of the house, when mom caught me.

"Mom! You shouldn't be up." I rushed over to her, but she stood firmly.

"I knew this day would come. Tell me your reason dear." I stood there, watching her.

"Mom," casting my gaze to the ground, mom turned my chin up. Her eyes were pleading. "I want to find you a cure! I want you to live as long as anyone can!" Tears fell from my mixed eyes and my mother smiled. Pulling me into a hug, I clung to her.

"Oh my baby. Please don't waste your life worrying about your mother." I pulled away.

"I need you! I need you and Aunty..." I cried angrily. She smiled and took off the ring on her wedding finger.

"Then take this. Who knows, you may find your father in the vast blue." I blinked.

"Mom... what do you mean?" She sighed as she turned away, taking off the silver chain she wore and looping the chain through the ring. She then clipped it around my neck and I could see her hold back tears. She proceeded to tell me how her and dad went their separate ways. He was a pirate, and mom didn't want to put her child in danger, but...

"I never told him I was pregnant," mom said.

"Do you think... he would have stayed if he knew?" I knew it was something bold to ask mom that. She smiled so sadly.

"Actually, I do. I knew he loved being a pirate, but I knew he loved me just a bit more. His crew had come to the island your aunt and I were staying. It was way back when Gold D. Roger was still alive. He had saved me when I fell into the river that split the island in half. I was never a good swimmer. Anyways, we had spent the day together. We were just teens and it didn't seem like much at the time. But then, a few years latter, he came back. We found each other and well, fell in love." Mom sighed, dreaming of those days. "It was probably the longest he had ever stayed in one place, seeing as he was a pirate. One day, he asked me if I would join him and his crew. But I knew that I was pregnant and was terrified to tell him the truth. I didn't want him to abandon his dreams. So I told him I couldn't, and that my sister and I were suppose to return to my home island. He was sad, but he took us back to Midnight Island. And well, you know the rest. So if you do ever find him, please give him this." Mom handed me a letter. I soon left, knowing if Aunty Luca found me, I would never leave.

I promised them though, that I would return.

Sadly, the boat I was using got caught in a storm that ripped it apart and I was left floating. I tied myself to the broken pieces with... well, my powers.

"Here it is!" Looking up from the picture, Rika entered holding a large, worn book.

"Rika! Can you help me with something?" Ririka called to her daughter. The little girl left me with the book. Flipping through, I found it was a book about the mysteries of the sea. One of the last chapters were about the cursed fruits of the sea known as Devil Fruit. If someone eats one, they gain amazing powers. But the sea turns on them and they are unable to swim. There were three types of Devil Fruit, something I didn't know. Paging through, I found what I was looking for.

* * *

Kage-Kage no Mi (Shadow Shadow Fruit)

Not much is known about this cursed fruit, other than the user is bestowed with the powers of the shadows. This is a logia type, which allows the user to transform into the element.

Abilities known:

Ability to change form into a thick black like smoky substance.

Ability to create weapons.

Ability to create creatures.

Ability to move through shadows.

Ability to bend and shift shadows to ones will.

Other abilities are unknown.

* * *

_Creatures huh?_ In fact, I didn't know I could do any of this.

That's right, I had eaten this cursed fruit.

When I was seven, I found this strange melon in the forest on the north side of the island. I was picking herbs for my aunt when I came acrossed the black striped purple melon. The strange blue swirls that stuck out from the melon were weird and I was going to just leave it, but then a growl made me consider other wise. I loved watermelon and that's what the fruit looked like. My aunt had given me a small knife to cut the herbs with, so I used it on the melon. Inside, it looked like a normal pink watermelon. I started to eat it and found it was the most delicious and juiciest watermelon I had ever tasted. I found that even the rind was amazing and I ended up eating everything. I had swept a wet hand in my hair, which resulted in the strange black streak I have now.

I returned home and found myself feeling like I couldn't sleep. That was when I discovered my powers. The only thing I knew how to do that the book had said was that I could bend the shadows. That's what I did when my boat got wrecked. I had to use my shadow to wrap around the plank so I wouldn't sink to my death. One thing I could do that the book didn't know was that I made clothes out of it. So I guess it made sense to make weapons and creatures out of it.

* * *

Standing up, I picked up the clothes from the bag and went down stairs. I used my said ability and made myself a t-shirt and shorts. I didn't really like to wear the clothes made by my shadows because they are black and well, I liked to wear red. I then washed my clothes and left them to dry. Ririka wanted me to go with Rika into town to get a few things. I followed Rika through town and got the list that she was holding.

While perusing through the vegetables, I heard screams and suddenly this strange looking wolf appeared. He was rampaging through town and was blindly speeding towards Rika, who was cowering. The other townspeople screamed and ran away. I spotted this guy with weird blonde hair and he was laughing. Running towards Rika, I stood in front of her.

_Alright, time to think of a weapon._ I knew I couldn't handle much, so I thought of a dagger. A cool sensation ran down my arm and I felt the blade form. I held it in front of me, unsure of what to do. I guess if I got mauled by the creature, I could make the shadows pull it off of me... then again, the book said something about taking the form of the element. Shaking my head, I knew I didn't have time for that. I grabbed Rika, and was going to run when the wolf made a lunge for us. There was no way I could get out of there in time. I just positioned myself so that Rika would be behind me and I would be attacked. Closing my eyes tight, I was surprise when I didn't feel anything. Opening my crimson eye, I saw a man standing there, a bloody sword in his hand. The blonde man from before screamed and marines appeared. He pointed at the green haired male then at us. I glared at him as he yelled for the guards to take us too. The swordsman said that he wouldn't fight if they just took him instead. I was surprised. He was doing something like that for some strangers? The blonde man gulped,he and the marines recognized who the man really was. But the blonde took his offer and I took that time to take Rika away.

When we got back to the bar, Ririka scooped Rika up and held her closely.

"Did you hear? Roronoa Zoro was taken in by the marines!" A random customer said.

"What!? You mean that pirate hunter? How the hell did they get him?" His friend replied.

"I don't know, I heard he killed Captain Morgan's son's pet saving some kid."

_Roronoa Zoro huh?_ I looked outside and over to the marine base that loomed over the town. _That guy... saved us. I wish... we could do something for him._

* * *

_SO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Backstory on Red and stuff.

I will be honest with you, I did not know about Blackbeard's power before I made my oc. Why is that?... Well I'm not that far in the anime. I just started watching again from the Skypeia arc and onward. That means I haven't seen the first episode in forever and so I've just been using the wiki to help with the story. So I know this isn't how it goes 100% but meh. I don't care.

Besides, her fruit powers are not anywhere near as powerful as Blackbeard's and they wont ever get near it. It's kinda like how they have an ice and a snow fruit. Really close to the same thing. My other oc had the water power, which I know has been done before. So i just wanted to do this... Soooooooo yeah.

And Midnight Island is made up and from the first one, the faded red hair is her mom, named Annabell and her aunt's full name is Lucrecia.

So does anyone know who Red's dad is? Cause I don't... serious I haven't thought that far. I've made up a couple of candidates, for a surprise. Like spoilerspoilerspoilerspoiler spoilerspoilerspoilerspoiler spoilerspoilerspoilerspoiler spoiler and maybe spoilerspoiler will happen and then spoilerspoiler... Oops said to much.

Keep voting on who is the love interest. I honestly don't care, but so far it is Luffy-2 and Zoro-1... What was that? Who said Zoro? Me silly. Like I said, I could put one vote from me for each person.


	3. Join my crew!

I was awoken by Rika asking me something. I wasn't sure what she said so I asked her to repeat it.

"Can you teach me to make rice balls?" I didn't know why she wanted to learn how to make rice balls, but I figured that I could do it. I showed her what I knew and she decided to make some by herself. I watched her as she worked and saw she had put in sugar instead of salt. I wondered why she was doing this and when she left, I followed. I was surprised when she climbed over the wall to the marine's area. A worried feeling sunk in my stomach as I made my way over there. A lanky boy wearing a straw hat and a shorter boy with pink hair were standing by the wall. There was some yelling and I watched as Rika was launched over the wall. My eyes widened as the boy's arm stretched to catch her.

_He must have eaten a devil fruit!_ I thought as he set her down. The boy grinned at her before jumping over the wall. I made my way over to Rika and the other boy.

"Rika, if your mom finds out you did that..." She turned to me with a shocked and bashful expression.

"Sorry Red," I shook my head and gave her a smile.

"Come on," we left the kid and were walking slowly through town. I heard someone coming behind us and I turned to find the stretchy boy and his friend.

"Hey, I came to tell you that Zoro loved your rice balls." The boy grinned widely as he put his hand on his head. Her eyes glistened as she grinned back at him.

"Really? He ate them?"

"Yup, every last one. So why were you helping him? Isn't he a bad guy?" Rika looked at him with a strong gaze.

"No way. He saved Red and me when the captain's son came into town with his wolf. The wolf would have hurt us but Zoro came and saved us." I nodded to add reassurance to her statement.

"Yeah, from what I've seen, Zoro is a really good guy, even if he doesn't look like it. He had himself arrested so that we wouldn't get executed." I said. The boy looked at me and kept that smile. "I'm Red by the way, and this is Rika."

"I'm Luffy! And this is Coby!" The little pink haired boy looked nervous. We continued to walk until we reached the restaurant. When we got inside, we found the captain's son talking about Zoro.

"I told him he would live if he survived for a bit more, we wouldn't execute him. But I think it will be better when he dies tomorrow!" The blonde laughed and I saw Luffy go up to him. He punched the guy and he let out a girly cry.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am?" The man cried. Luffy didn't care about what he was saying and was angry about him lying to Zoro. The blonde runs out in fear and to tell his dad.

"Rika!" Ririka comes over and ushers her daughter away. I could see a fear in her eyes. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do and I saw as Luffy then turns to leave. Coby runs after him and I felt myself itching to do something. An injustice was about to be committed and I felt that I had to do something.

I made my way out after Luffy and saw him nearing the wall.

"Hey! What are you thinking about doing?" He turned to me and grinned.

"I'm going to get Zoro to join my pirate crew!" He said while lanching himself over the wall.

"Wait! Luffy!" Coby called after him, trying to climb up the wall. I sighed, but I had to admire the spunk of that boy. I lifted my arm up and a shadow from over the wall came down and wrapped around my arm. I grabbed Coby and pulled him up as the shadow launched us upward. Coby screamed in shock about the shadow. After reaching the top, I used the shadows to soften our decent to the ground. Coby fell to the ground with bulging eyes. I looked at him with a blank stare.

"I ate a devil fruit," was all I said before I directed my attention to Luffy who suddenly rocketed himself up to the roof. There was yelling and screams. I looked over to Zoro and Coby, who had made his way over to him. The boy was trying to undo the knots on Zoro's wrists. The green haired man noticed me and a flash of recognition crossed his face. I jogged over to him and motioned for Coby to move. I started to work on the knots (completely forgetting about my powers).

"Why are you helping me? You should get out of here before the marines show up."

"No way! Luffy wants you in his crew and we're going to help." I nodded at Coby's comment, not really sure if I was okay with being involved in this. Soon we heard a stampede of feet coming our way. A bunch of marines showed up and pointed their guns at us.

"Fire!" Someone yelled. I felt everything tighten in my chest. I couldn't die! I had to find my dad and save mom! To our shock, Luffy jumped down and blocked the bullets with his body. The bullets flew everywhere and I was rather shocked. I saw Luffy place his hand on his head and he grinned at us.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked in shock.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to become King of the Pirates! So which one is yours?" He asked while holding up three swords.

"I use all of them." I then remembered that I could make a dagger after seeing the swords.

_Stupid Red._ I scowled myself as I worked on cutting the ropes. Zoro showed a slight shock as he felt himself freed from the ropes.

"So you going to join my crew?" Luffy asked. Zoro sighs before grinning at him.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice." Luffy grinned himself and tossed the swords at Zoro, who caught them. A large man with an iron jaw yelled at the marines to attack.

"Hey Coby, watch Red." Luffy said before unleashing a barrage of fist on the men. I pouted angrily at him. stamped

"I can handle myself." I scoffed. Well, maybe not as good as I would like. The captain got angry and started to attack Luffy. The two of them fought, and I was caught up in it that I didn't see the blonde guy sneak up behind us.

"Hold it!" Someone yelled behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see the blonde guy holding a gun to Coby's head. The boy looked scared to death and the fighting paused.

"Don't worry about me Luffy!" Coby yelled. I took the chance and had my shadows run down my arm and wrap around the blonde. He screamed as I used it like a whip and tossed him away.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Luffy cried with excitement. I nervously looked away, I wasn't exactly proud of my powers like Luffy was of his.

"Luffy look out!" Coby cried as Captain Morgan was about to swipe at him with his ax. But Zoro came up and slashed his chest. The hefty man fell to the ground and all the marines started to cheer. Luffy grinned and cheered.

I just followed everyone as they ended up at Ririka's bar. It had crossed my mind that it was probably time for me to leave the island and continue my search. I ran to Ririka's house and to the room they let me use. I rushed to put my things in my bag. A growl in my stomach told me I needed to eat and get some supplies before I left. Going into the bar, I heard my name. Over at a table, I was greeted by the monstrous sight of dozens of plates. Luffy and Zoro were just devouring food left and right. When Luffy saw me, he grin, his cheeks chubby with food. I couldn't help a smirk to cross my lips. I walked over to the bar where Ririka handed me a plate. She noticed my bag and asked if I was leaving.

"Yeah, I have things to do," I told her.

"Oh, so you remember who you are?" I nodded and ate. In the middle an arm scared the crap out of me and caused me to choke. I glared back at Luffy, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I saw what you did and that was so cool! I want you to join my crew." He said to me. I stared at him blankly. What did he just ask me?

"Nope, sorry." I turned away before he put me in a headlock.

"Aw come on! It will be so much fun." I frowned as I used the shadows to pick him up by the back of his shirt and put him away from me.

"I've got my own dreams that I need to work on." I told him. Then, a group of marines came in.

"We want to thank you for freeing us from Captain Morgan's rein of terror... but we're going to have to ask you to leave." Everyone looked at the head marine. "We will not report you to headquarters, but as the protectors of the town, we need to as you pirates to leave.

"Alright," Luffy said while standing up. Zoro followed suit and they were stretching, ready to leave.

"Wait, is he in your companion?" They motioned to Coby, who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Oh him. He was on a pirate ship and made a slave by this big ugly lady," Luffy grinned as he talked about what Coby went through before coming here. I didn't understand what he was getting at by saying all this, but then Coby punched Luffy. Luffy frowned and punched Coby.

_Oh I see. He was trying to show that Coby wasn't with them._ I watched as they got near the door before turning back to finish my food. I thought I was going to get out of it but a hand grabbed my shoulder and I was whisked out of the room.

"What do you think you are doing?! Let me go!" I squirmed to get out of Luffy's grip as he dragged me with him to his boat. It was moments like this I wished I would remembered that I had powers. He threw me on the boat and Zoro followed suit. They pushed off before I could try to get off. I looked down in gloom at the water, but looked up to see Rika and her mom, and the marines saluting us. Luffy grinned as he waved at them.

"Hey Luffy, why'd you bring her?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah Luffy, why'd you bring me?" I asked him with an annoyed tone.

"Cause your powers are awesome and I want you in my crew!" He said. I used my shadow to hit him in the head. He just rubbed his head, that grin never leaving his face. "You ate a devil fruit too."

"Yeah, I ate the Shadow Shadow fruit about ten years ago." I sighed as I leaned back. Boy was I in for it now.

* * *

So... this was crappy but eh.

As you can see, I changed the title cause I wanted that title for a different story, which is still a One Piece story, so if you like Ace go Check out Red Queen.

IF anyone knows a better name for the title, give suggestions.


	4. Woof

If yall look up, that's Red... yeah. If that little picture view thing works for you.

* * *

"Argh," a gruggled noise escaped my throat. I don't know how long we were sailing, but it seemed like we were getting nowhere. A gust of wind swept by and Luffy's hat got caught in it. He was frantic, luckily the shadow the hat made as it got near the water allowed me to whip it back to him. I could tell that it meant a lot to him. I grabbed the necklace around my neck. It was my mothers engagement ring, or so she said. My dad gave it to her, as a promise that no matter how many years from the day they departed from each other, he would see her.

It didn't take long before Luffy stared to complain.

"I'm hungry," he groaned.

"Why don't we have any idea where we are going?" Zoro followed his complaint.

"Sleepy," I whispered. A shadow over head directed my attention to the sky.

"Oooo! A bird! I'm gonna eat it!" Luffy cried as he launched himself but the bird caught him with is beak and took off.

"Luffy!" Zoro and I cried out. I got a hold of their shadow so it was like a black rope connecting us. Problem was that the bird was about to lift me up off the boat too. A strong grip got me around the waist and Zoro kept us down. The bird dragged us until I saw a boat ahead. That broke my concentration and my powers, causing the rope to snap. I tumbled back onto Zoro, who growled in displeasure.

"Sorry," I said as I looked up and spotted some guys.

"Please help us," they pleaded.

"Why should we?" Zoro asked. They huddled up before turning back to us.

"Give us your boat."

"No," Zoro said flatly. They started to cry. Zoro got so agitated at them that he gave in.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked him.

"If they would shut the hell up!" Zoro growled. Suddenly, one of them tried to attack Zoro and I was amazed as he knocked them all out. "Let's go," Zoro said. I nodded and helped him start paddling after the bird. We could hear the guys cry for us to come back after they woke up.

"Can't you use those powers of yours to get us there faster?" Zoro asked, angry that it was taking us so long. We could see an island in the distance.

"Sorry, but there are no clouds in the sky to create shadows... besides, I'm not sure if I can use shadows a crossed the sea like that." I admitted with a bit of embarrassment. We continued to paddle until we reached shore. "So were do you think Luffy is?" I asked. We heard some sort of commotion and suddenly a whole row of houses was blown up. "Oh my! What could possibly do that?"

"Over here," Zoro said and took off in a direction. I followed the best I could. When I got to the place, there were a bunch of... peculiar pirates. Luffy was in a cage and Zoro was fighting the pirates. Then he turned towards what I guess was the captain.

Ugh, I hate clowns. I thought as I crept over to Luffy. He looked back at me with a grin.

"Hey Red!" I put my finger to my lips and shushed him. I created a small, sickle like weapon to start cutting his ropes. A loud boom caused me to drop it and cover my ears. Turning back I saw a lot of smoke. "Yeah I'm free!" Luffy cried, stretching his arms.

"You're still in a cage," I said. He laughed while rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly the cage was picked up and I was shocked to see Zoro hurt and carrying the cage. "Zoro!" I followed, feeling a bit disappointed that I couldn't get him to stop. We ended up stopping in front of a pet shop and Zoro collapsed. I moved quickly to Zoro's side and used the shadows to create a tight bandage so that he would stop bleeding. Looking up, I saw a white dog. He was sitting there like a statue.

"I wonder if it's dead," Luffy said before he poked him and the dog bit him in the face.

"What are you guys doing? If you just stay in the middle of the street like that, Buggy is sure to find you," an orange haired girl appeared.

"Hey! Our navigator!" Luffy said. Our navigator? We could definitely use one, but this girl yelled at Luffy, so it didn't look like she wanted to. "I guess I owe you one though for saving me back there." She threw a key at Luffy but then a dog ate it.

"Hey dog! Give that back!" Luffy growled as he lunged at him from in the cage. He started to strangle the dog, yelling for him to cough up the key. I blinked with the orange haired girl, watching Luffy and the dog fight.

"Hey you! Leave Chouchou alone!" Someone yelled. We turned to see an old man wearing some sort of armor.

"Who are you mister?" Luffy asked as the dog pulled on his face.

"I'm the mayor of this town." The mayor then showed Zoro a place were he could sleep.

"I can just sleep it off."

"Idiot." I smacked him. "Injuries like that can be easily infected. And my makeshift bandages wouldn't do any good if it isn't cleaned." He glared at me but I used the shadows to make him more complacent. "Now are you going to let me clean that up or what?"

"Grah, fine. Women," he mumbled the last part while taking off his shirt. I got the first aid I cared with me and worked on his side. Just as I finished tightening the bandages, I heard him snoring. Sighing, I got up and walked outside to see the mayor talking with the orange haired girl and Luffy while the dog ate. A roaring caused the mayor and girl to take off running. Looking at where they were, I couldn't believe my eyes. A giant lion with some guy sitting on top of it.

"Ah! Luffy!" I knew I couldn't take on a lion, but I couldn't leave Luffy there.

"Girl! Get out of there!" Someone yelled, I assume the mayor. I panicked and ran into the nearest alley. Peering out, I watched as the lion crushed the cage. Looking away, I hear a loud noise. I looked back and saw just the lion and his master. The dog started to growl at them. The lion sneered down at the dog who bravely stood his ground. I couldn't let the little dog stay there all alone, probably about to be mauled by the lion. Closing my eyes, I tried to think of something bigger and scary. Putting my hand against the wall I felt the shadows wiggle under my touch as they sprang to life. A low growl echoed through the alley as I watched in amazement. From the shadows, emerged a large black wolf. I wasn't sure what to do next, but I swallowed and knew that I could only use it for a distraction until Luffy came back... Where did he go anyways?

It didn't matter. The lion took notice of the large canine. It ferociously growled as it's owner was frighten yet curious to where the wolf came from. The lion lunged at my wolf so I had it dodge. It snapped at it, missing and I had the wolf bite the lion. It let out a cry before smacking the wolf away. A sudden pain caused me to lose focus and the wolf disappeared. Reaching for my arm, I felt something warm drip down and I realized it was blood.

_Guess that has it's limits as well._ I thought as I leaned against the building. I heard the dog barking and cry. Wincing, I knew that it was trying it's best to guard that shop. The sudden burst of heat drew my attention to the sky and my eyes widened. The lion stared to walk away and I watched in horror as the shop blew up in flames. Tears came to my eyes as the dog watched the building burn. I wanted to do something, but the pain in my arm was really bad. Taking out my supplies, I cleaned my claw wound with a shaky hand. I had to be careful now on. Wrapping it with my shadows somehow made the pain dull and just make my arm numb. There was yelling, which sounded like it came from that orange haired girl. When I looked back out, I saw Luffy sitting by the dog, a bag of dog food sitting in front of him. The dog picked up the food and started to walk away.

"Woof!"

"Yeah, you be strong too!" Luffy said. I walked over to my captain and watched the dog disappear. "Hey Red, what happened?" Luffy looked at my bandaged arm in concern. I found it fascinating how fast Luffy forged friendships and cared for his friends.

"Got a little careless when testing something out," I said. He frowned when he saw that the bandages covered most of my arm.

"Did that lion guy do that to you?" I waved my arms in front of me quickly.

"No... well yes, but it doesn't matter. You took care of him, right." He grinned and nodded. Maybe it's how Zoro feels too, but something about Luffy just made him so admirable. One of the strangest pirates you'd ever meet, yet the greatest.

Guess I wouldn't mind being apart of his crew.

* * *

So... yeah. This is going to be really hard. When I can't use the wiki to help with the order of events, I'm skimming the manga... which obviously has it's differences.

Sorry, if there are mistakes, I haven't read back through it. Will soon though.

Thank you everyone who favs and follows. But I love you reviewers the most... hearts. So PLEASE review. Just saying a few things helps me want to write more.

And... I guess this is going to be a Luffy story. Honestly, Luffy and Zoro tie in my book, Luffy just might be a little higher cause I just love his personality and what kind of person he is.

Note... I also maybe starting a story were I guess it's sort.. Idk. I just wanted to do... nevermind


	5. Sleepy Red

I smiled back at him, suddenly feeling faint. Raising a finger up, I said, "I think... I'm gonna take a nap." Falling forward, I saw Luffy's worried face.

"Red! Red you okay!?" He yelled, I put my hand on his face to stop him from shaking me.

"I'm fine, just really tired," I blinked. I guess using my powers in that way for the first time, wore me out. A huge explosion knocked us away. Landing roughly, I felt the last of my energy being zapped. Rolling onto my back to get off Luffy, who was my cushion, I fought to keep my eyes open.

"Zoro! Are you okay?" Luffy yelled. That blast must have destroyed the house Zoro was in. The mayor guy was yelling stuff and I could hear him running off. I blinked, almost getting sucked into the darkness until a voice caused me to crack a lid. "Hey Red, stay here and get some rest. We'll be back in a sec." Luffy grinned at me. I waved and watched them walk away.

"How do you handle those guys?" The orange hair girl asked me. I turned my head to her and shrugged my shoulders the best I could.

"I don't know. Just met them." She turned to me with her jaw wide open.

"What!?"

"Yeah, Luffy saw that I have devil fruit powers and he wanted me to join his crew. At first, I didn't want to, but he kinda forced me into it."

"Then why do you stay with them? They basically kidnapped you!" She yelled. I opened both eyes to look at her.

"I don't know. I just feel like if I have other people with me, I might achieve my dream faster."

"They are pirates! They don't care about anyone but themselves." She was really angry.

"Eh, pirates have dreams too, don't they." She bit her lip and angrily looked at the ground. "Say, my name is Red, what's yours?" I asked, trying to change the topic. I was surprised I was staying awake.

"Nami," she said.

"Nami, nice to meet you. I'm feeling kinda faint right now, mind if we talk later navigator?" My eyes slipped closed as she yelled something about not being our navigator.

It was nice, peaceful nap. Until someone scooped me up and I grunted at the shoulder in my stomach opening my eyes, I saw Nami running... behind me.

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side, not sure what was happening. Behind us, was a mob. Yup, lovely. But then the dog barked at the mob and they all stopped. We... I guess, made our way to the docks. "Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"You can put me down." I was set on my feet and I wiggled a bit, trying to keep standing. I was shocked to see that he was carrying Zoro on his other shoulder.

_Wow, I didn't know Luffy was that strong to carry two people. I hope I wasn't too heavy._ I thought.

"We've been waiting for you thief!" I looked behind me to see those guys that Zoro and I saw earlier. Nami looked slightly nervous. They then saw Zoro and screamed like little girls. They took off swimming as fast as they could.

"Huh, that was eventful." I said, blinking. Nami got on her boat, which was a lot nicer than ours.

"Hey, that fag has Buggy's mark on it." Luffy commented, looking at her boat.

"Of course it does. It was those guys from early. I'll erase it later." Nami said, placing down her bag.

"Stop right there you morons!" We all turned our heads to see the mayor standing there, out of breath. He started crying, "I'm sorry! I owe you!" He yelled. We all just smiled at him. I didn't really do much, but it was nice to see how it seems that Luffy helps people, making him the strangest pirate. We sailed for a little bit before Luffy says he left his portion of the treasure back at the town.

"You idiot! That was my treasure!" Nami cried as she tried to drown Luffy.

"Hey stop! I can't swim," he cried. I couldn't help but join Zoro in laughing. After she finally calmed down, she asked me a question.

"So Red, earlier you mentioned you have a dream. What is it?" I blinked at her.

"Oh that? I guess my top priority.. will be to find a cure for my mom. After that, I guess I'm going to search for my dad."

"Your dad? You mean you don't know who he is?" I smiled at her.

"Nope!" She fell over but then recovered.

"Well, what's wrong with your mom?"

"Yeah, will she be okay?" Luffy asked, watching me as I stitched a needle through to fix up his hat.

"Well, about a few years ago, she came down with a really bad, mysterious illness. My aunts a doctor, but she couldn't figure out what she had. I thought I was going to lose her last year," I paused and bit my lip to force myself not to let a tear slip. "Now she is on the recovery, but we still don't know if she is still in danger of falling back. So I'm going to try and find someone or somewhere that knows or has heard of what she has."

"Huh," Nami whispered, leaning back.

"There we go! Now I just stitched it back together, so it isn't impervious to something like poking."

"Thanks so much!" Luffy cried, but poked a hole through his hat.

"Idiot she said not to do that!" Nami cried while smacking him up side the head. We sailed for a little bit before Luffy started to complain about being hungry.

"We're going to need a better ship if we're going to the Grand Line." Nami stated.

"Hey! I see an island." Luffy said. Sure enough, there was one in sight.

"Wonder what awaits us there?"

* * *

I is tired... my head hurts. Please review, they help the pain go away... or just help me want to write more. Check out my other One Piece story, The Most Precious Gem or The Red Queen if you like Ace... cuz he is hot and has Roy Mustangs voice... see what they did there... haha... zzzzzzzz


	6. SPECIAL Valentines

Yawn!

I rested my arms on the ships railing, watching the waves lazily lap against the side.

"Nami... are we there yet?" Luffy complained. Glancing over to him, I saw him annoying our navigator. She smacked him over the head and then she kicked Zoro to wake him up.

"We're there! Get ready to dock." after we docked, Luffy rocketed off to find a place to eat. Zoro mumbled some curses at Nami before following our captain. I was about to follow when Nami grabbed my shirt and dragged me along with her.

"Nami!? Where are you taking me?" I stumbled behind her, shifting my attention to the flowers that decorated the town. "Wonder why this town is full of flowers?" Nami turned to me with a bewildered look.

"What? You mean you don't know what Valentine's day is?" I blinked at her as a light blub went off.

"OH! It's Valentine's day? Ooo I wonder if they have yummy chocolate." I pondered at the orange haired girl smacked her forehead.

"Come on," Nami dragged me over but somewhere along the way, she lost her grip and we got separated in the crowd.

"Nami?" I called out. I didn't like to be stranded in the middle of a crowd by myself. Walking around, I found myself at candy store. Drooling at all the delicious treats in the window, I went inside.

"Why hello there dear," an old woman said. "Are you here for some candy for your Valentine?" I blinked at her before smiling.

"Nope. Just looking at all the yummy candy." The old woman laughed.

"My, are you sure you don't have someone special." Tilting my head to the side, I thought, for a second.

"Nope."

"Well, I would have thought with all that red you would love Valentine's day."

"Nope, I just like red." She laughed and went behind the counter.

"Well, is there anything I can help you with?" I got my wallet out and looked inside.

I think I have some beli to use for gifts. I got some chocolates for my friends and some for myself. Walking through the town, I just followed my instinct back to the ship. Figuring that everyone would eventually come back, I waited. The first voice I heard was Nami, and I found her dragging Luffy by the ear. They were running towards me... with a mob behind them. Everyone jumped on and we quickly shoved off.

Once out to sea, I got an earful of how Luffy was a human garbage disposal and that he was going to make us broke.

After sailing for some time, Luffy started to complain about how he was hungry.

"Oh! I forgot." I handed everyone their chocolate. "Happy Valentine's day!" Luffy blinked, looking down at the chocolate heart.

"Huh?"

"Do you not know what Valentine's day is?" Nami asked with a raised brow.

"Ah... is it were you give people your heart?" He said, examining the pink and red foil. Nami and Zoro shook their heads as I stifled a giggle.

"I bet you've never been kissed before." Nami said with a sigh.

"I have too!"

"By your mom doesn't count." Luffy crossed his arms with a pout. He mummbled something about not having a mom.

"Don't be like that Nami. I've never had a Valentine either." She blinked at me.

"Really?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, my aunt hated Valentine's day because her fiancee would send her flowers or something like that a week later." Nami placed a hand on her chin before her eyes lit up.

"Alright then, why don't you and Luffy kiss? It can just be on the cheek." My face lit up as bright as my hair.

"What are you talking about?!" It wasn't like I didn't want to, but... I don't know. "Well then you have to kiss Zoro!" I pointed out, receive a yeah from Luffy.

"Don't drag me into this," the swordsman angrily stated.

"Ew, no way." Was Nami's reply. Sighing, feeling like I somehow lost when it wasn't possible. I turned to Luffy and he looked like he was utterly clueless.

"What's going on again?" I took a breath before quickly pecking him on the cheek. Turning back to Nami, I saw her grin. She started laughing and pointed to behind me. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Luffy's face. His mouth was hanging open and his face was the brightest shade of red I've ever seen. Shaking my head, I sat down and looked at the clouds. An awkward silence hung over the group.

Until Luffy complained about being hungry. Pointing to the heart in his hand, Nami said, "It's chocolate Luffy."

"FOOD!" With that, he gobbled it up and tried to sneak his arm to steal Nami's. She sharply stepped on his hand with her heel. "Owww ow ow! " He shook out his red hand and I couldn't help but laugh.

What a strange day.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH I don't know where this came from.

Valentine's day special for you... My tummy is full of pie... yeah...

This is pretty crappy and I came up with it in about like.. an hour. poop... night.

Story, if you really want big chapters, may take some time to get out cause college is a bitch and lots of homework. I've sick of this and it's only my second semester as a freshman... I hate life. Why couldn't we all be pirates or shit... rant.


	7. Update

So this is a note thing saying I probably wont be updating... for some time.

I'll probably take this back in a bit, just hang on there with me.

Due to someone telling me things about my oc to make them... prefect in a way. You know, like how to avoid being a mary sue and crap like that. Well, at first I was okay, but then they said something that upset me.

It's hard to explain. It's my own ignorance that created this problem so yea.

So just so I don't go deleting this, I'm just putting this warning up.

bye


End file.
